Dias de Caos en Equestria Girl
by pain645
Summary: Meses después de los eventos del Campamento Everfree un misterios joven anuncia una serie de eventos desafortunados para las chicas y toda la ciudad, pero el mismo joven le entregara a las chicas las herramientas para abordar esta situación de la forma mas segura.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Una Serie de Eventos extraños

Han pasado unos cuantos meses desde el incidente en el campamento Everfree, y las chicas ya han retomado sus labores académicas en Canterlot High, además de aprender a controlar sus nuevos y sorprendentes poderes que adquirieron en el campamento, aunque en muchas ocasiones las emociones impulsivas y errores en el manejo de una fuerza tan intensa generaba algunos accidentes dentro de sus vidas diarias.

Un evento inesperado al poco tiempo de empezar el nuevo periodo académico, obligaron a la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna a idear un pequeño protocolo de contingencia, con el fin de mantener la magia de Equestria lo más oculta de la ciudadanía, esto era debió a ciertas fisuras que misteriosamente habían aparecido en el portal a Equestria de las cuales emergían criaturas del mundo poni y además de generan extrañas anomalías en las cercanías de Canterlot High.

Era por estos motivos que las chicas debían de vez en cuando resolver estas anomalías para evitar su propagación a toda la ciudad, estas tareas generaban algunos roces y disputas entre las chicas debido a errores de coordinación a la hora de resolver algún incidente y al hecho que algunas de las chicas (en especial Rarity) consideraba absurdo que siete adolecentes tengas que actuar como súper heroínas, esta postura era debido a que la mayoría de las veces en las cuales sucedían estas extrañas anomalías las chicas se encontraban en sus tiempos de ocio y en medio de algo importante para ellas.

Con el paso del tiempo las anomalías empezaron a disminuir y la tranquilidad se expandió en Canterlot High, pero aun con este periodo de calma Twilight y Sunset no dejaban de preocuparse por las fisuras del portal, por lo que designaban mucho de su tiempo a investigar científicamente esta situación, tarea que como Sunset descubrió hace tiempo no sería fácil.

En una tarde después de la jornada escolar, las chicas y Twilight se reunieron en la salida con el objeto de planear lo que iban a hacer en el fin de semana.

-"Oigan, el sábado es la exhibición de Skaters profesionales, podríamos ir"- dijo Rainbow.

-"No, mejor a la feria de pasteles que se realizara en el ayuntamiento, eso será lo más genial del mes"- chillo Pinkie.

-"Podríamos…bueno… hay una exposición de entomología en el museo, es un panorama muy entretenido"- dijo Fluttershy.

-"Creo que sería mejor asistir a la apertura de la nueva tienda de moda que se abrirá en el centro"- dijo Rarity.

-"Rarity, eso no tiene nada de entretenido, solo es ver ropa y nada más"- dijo Applejack.

-"Oh, por favor, es mucho más que ver ropa, es admirar la creatividad y el estilo de los diseñadores, no me sorprende que no entiendas eso, tú simplemente no tienes estilo, ni clase"- dijo Rarity ofendida.

-"Chicas calmen las revoluciones, no podremos decidir un panorama de esta forma"- intervino Sunset.

Twilight se mantenía en silencia para no molestar a nadie.

-"¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?"- dijo Pinkie.

Sunset medito y luego miro a Twilight.

-"Tal vez, podríamos dejar que Twilight decidiera por esta vez"- dijo Sunset.

Twilight miro a sus amigas, aquello la había tomado por sorpresa.

-"Suena bien, no tengo problemas con eso"- dijo Applejack.

-"Sí, yo tampoco me opongo"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Y bien querida, que escoges"- dijo Rarity.

-"Bueno…los pasteles suena bien y eso de los Skaters parece divertido, pero preferiría algo…bueno… más tranquilo… la idea de Fluttershy no es mala, además de la exposición de entomología se abrió una sección de arqueología e historia de los pueblos menos conocidos de Europa, esto podría ser divertido"- dijo Twilight.

Fluttershy sonrió por que se sintió que su idea fue escuchada.

-"Bueno en ese caso está decidido, mañana vamos al museo"- dijo Sunset.

-"Espera… ¿Qué?...pero eso es tan…nerd"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Oh, por favor Rainbow, un poco de cultura y buenas piezas de arte hace bien para todos"- dijo Rarity.

-"Además es posible que esto te sirva para mejorar sus calificaciones"- dijo Applejack.

-"Oye, que estas insinuado"- dijo Rainbow molesta por el comentario.

-"Nada, solo que estas casi reprobando en historia"- dijo Applejack.

-"Mis calificaciones son problema mío"- dijo molesta Rainbow.

-"Por favor, no se peleen"- intento intervenir Fluttershy.

-"Ya es suficiente, no podemos pelearnos por estupideces, la idea es tener una jornada sana y divertido, de acuerdo"- dijo Sunset con firmeza.

-"Si, lo sentimos"- dijeron Applejack y Rainbow al unisonó.

Twilight quedo asombrado por el nivel de control que tiene Sunset en las dispuestas entre las chicas.

Después de coordinar lo que se realizara mañana las siete chicas comenzaron a caminar lejos de la estatua Wondercolt.

-"Eh, disculpa Rarity… eh, Applejack y Rainbow Dash siempre acatan las decisiones de Sunset"- pregunto Twilight.

-"Bueno querida, eso relativo, Applejack respeta a Sunset por su relación de confianza mutua, en el caso de Rainbow se puede decir que la respeta por lo ocurrido en el pasado y por los eventos que han vivido juntas…a veces pienso que Rainbow le tiene miedo por como era antes de ser reformada"- dijo Rarity.

-"Ya veo"- dijo Twilight.

-"Oigan, puedo llevar algunos bollos al museo"- dijo Pinkie repentinamente.

-"No, está prohibido llevar alimentos al museo"- le respondió Twilight.

-"Oh, es una pena"- dijo Pinkie algo decepcionada.

Las chicas se despidieron y se separaron para irse a sus casas.

Twilight se quedo en el paradero de la esquina para esperar el autobús, en eso desde su bolso emergió su perro Spike, parecía desorientado por la siesta que tomo cuando dejaron Canterlot High.

-"¿Que me perdí?" Ladro Spike.

-"Mañana vamos a ir todas al museo"- dijo Twilight mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Spike.

Cuando Twilight se irguió para ver si el Autobús aparecía ella se percato que desde la otra cuadra había un joven vestido con una gabardina oscura y un sombrero de Fedora del mismo color.

Lo que más llamo la atención de Twilight eras los ojos de aquel joven, al parecer él padecía de Heterocromia, ya que, su ojo derecho era castaño y el izquierdo era dorado.

En eso antes que Twilight pudiera reaccionar un camión pasó en frente de ella y como por arte de magia el joven había desaparecido.

-"¿A dónde se fue?"- se pregunto Twilight.

-"¿Qué te sucede Twilight?"- Pregunto Spike.

Twilight miro a Spike.

-"No viste a aquel joven"- dijo Twilight.

Spike miro a Twilight confundido.

-"Yo no vi a nadie"- dijo Spike.

El autobús llego y Twilight se subió, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en aquel joven misterioso.

El misterioso joven apareció a unas cuadras de la parada de Autobús, parecía que su encuentro con Twilight no era fortuito, más bien parecía que la estaba esperando.

-"Ella debe ser la contraparte de la princesa de la amistad de Equestria, no parece muy fuerte ni tiene el nivel de magia de la Princesa, pero por lo menos tiene la inteligencia y la voluntad, con eso me bastara, por otro lado Sunset Shimmer es un objetivo más interesante en todos los sentidos, es fuerte, valiente, tiene un vasto conocimiento en la magia de Equestria y tiene un motivo por el cual le es devota a sus amigas, tal vez deba centrarme más en ella"- pensó aquel joven mientras caminaba por una calle vacía.

Al día siguiente Twilight ya estaba en la puerta del museo desde temprano, ella estaba emocionada y ansiosa por esta actividad junto a sus amigas, por lo que no quería esperar más tiempo para comenzar.

Para la alegría de Twilight las chicas no tardaron en llegar, las primeras en aparecer fue Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy.

-"Hola chicas"- saludo Twilight.

-"Hola"- respondieron.

Fluttershy al ver a Twilight se dio cuenta que Spike no estaba por ningún lado.

-"Eh, Twilight, ¿dónde está Spike?"- dijo Fluttershy.

Twilight suspiro y señalo con su mano un cartel de la entrada del museo.

-"No se permiten animales"- leyeron las chicas.

-"Oh, Ya veo"- dijo Fluttershy.

-"Lo deje en casa, él estaba muy triste por no acompañarme"- dijo Twilight.

En eso llego Sunset, la cual no tenía una buena cara, parecía que paso una mal noche.

-"¿Te sientes bien, terroncito?"- pregunto Applejack al verla.

Sunset se froto la cara y luego miro a Applejack.

-"Si, solo pase una noche muy extraña, tuve un sueño con Equestria que me dejo pensativa gran parte de la noche"- dijo Sunset con un bostezo.

-"¿Un sueño sobre Equestria?"- pregunto Rarity.

Sunset miro a sus amigas y luego suspiro.

-"No es que sea algo alarmante, pero algo en ese sueño me dejo pensando en las fisuras del portal"- dijo Sunset.

-"Uh, no será este un aviso de algo, que una amenaza desde el otro lado del portal vendrá a destruir nuestro mundo"- dijo Pinkie generando algo de pánico en las chicas.

-"Eh, Pinkie, los sueños son sueños, no existen los sueños premonitorios"- dijo Twilight intentando calmar el ambiente.

Sunset bajo la cabeza, parecía más preocupada.

-"Yo también soy escéptica a muchas cosas Twilight, pero últimamente me he dado cuenta que hay cosas que es mejor creer"- dijo Sunset.

-"Tienes alguna idea que signifique esto"- dijo Fluttershy.

Sunset negó con la cabeza.

-"Por el momento solo tengo la idea que esto es una advertencia, pero más que eso lo desconozco"- dijo Sunset.

-"Tal vez si le escribes a la princesa, podrías tener alguna respuesta"- dijo Applejack.

-"Si, yo también pensé en eso y le escribí esta mañana"- dijo Sunset.

En eso un relámpago multicolor apareció de sopetón en frente de las chicas, era Rainbow que había usado su súper-velocidad.

-"Uf, disculpen por el retraso me quede dormida"- dijo Rainbow.

Las demás la quedaron mirando, pero no dijeron nada.

-"¿Eh, sucede algo?"- dijo Rainbow algo confundida.

-"Bueno, Sunset tuvo un sueño raro anoche y cree que algo malo va a suceder"- dijo Pinkie.

Sunset miro a sus amigas.

-"No se preocupen solo es una suposición, no va a suceder nada malo si tengo unos sueños bizarros"- dijo Sunset intentando calmar la situación.

-"Estas segura, querida"- dijo Rarity.

-"Si, como Twilight dijo esto no debe ser nada"- dijo Sunset.

Las chicas se miraron y comenzaron a entrar en el museo.

Sunset se detuvo en la entrada y suspiro.

-"Princesa Celestia, que significada mi sueño sobre la sección prohibida de la biblioteca real"- murmuro Sunset.

Las chicas deambularon por el museo y como dijo Fluttershy la exposición de entomología era la primera atracción del museo, luego de contemplar una gran variedad de insectos de todas partes del mundo y ver el pánico que Rarity le tiene a las larvas, las siete chicas ingresaron a la sección de pueblos olvidados.

Una gran variedad de armaduras, tapices, utensilios y artesanías fascinantes deleitaron la atención de las chicas, en especial de Rarity por el increíble trabajo de los telares antiguos.

Fue en eso que la atención de Twilight se centro en un escaparate, en donde se erguía un maniquí vestido con una armadura de plata y una máscara de porcelana.

-"Wow, es realmente hermoso"- dijo Sunset cuando se acerco a Twilight.

-"Si, es como si fuera un guardián mágico, como de los cuentos de hadas"- dijo Twilight.

-"Y no están tan equivocadas"- dijo una voz adulta.

Uno de los encargados del museo se acerco a las dos chicas.

-"Esta es la réplica del legendario "Arlequín de Dios", un mítico paladín de la justicia que salvo del caos a todo un país que era gobernado por un tirano rey que vendió su alma al diablo, cuenta la leyenda que el Arlequín de Dios era un humilde campesino que al perder a su familia entrego su vida a proteger a los débiles y fue Dios quien le dio el poder de liberar al reino"- dijo el encargado.

-"Fascinante"- dijo Sunset.

-"¿Y la armadura real? ¿Dónde está?"- pregunto Twilight.

-"Bueno, formaba parte del museo de arqueología de Londres, pero un día alguien ingreso, la armadura y la máscara jamás fue encontrada"- dijo el encargado con tono amargo.

-"Traficantes de antigüedades, supongo"- dijo Sunset.

El encargado realizo un gesto de molestia y comenzó a mover las manos en forma inquieta, cosa que Sunset se dio cuenta.

-"Así parece, según el encargado del museo de Londres, todo el set del Arlequín de Dios haciende a mas de cinco millones de euros"- dijo el encargado.

-"Wow, esa cosa sí que era valiosa"- dijo Rainbow cuando se acerco junto con las demás.

-"Si, es una lástima"- dijo el encargado apenado.

Sunset intento animar al encargado del museo, pero sin querer toco el brazo de él y entro en sus recuerdos, pero por suerte el encargado se alejo y corto la conexión antes que ella ingresara más profundamente en sus memorias.

-"¿Que le sucede?"- pregunto Applejack.

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

-"La culpa por el robo lo corrompe desde su interior, él era uno de los trabajadores del museo de Londres y cree que fue culpa de su inexperiencia y el abuso del alcohol lo que provoco que los muchas personas se enteraran de las falencias en la seguridad del museo"- explico Sunset.

Las chicas la quedaron mirando.

-"Espera, estuviste husmeando en su mente"- dijo Rainbow.

Sunset se puso levemente roja.

-"Eh…bueno…si, pero fue un accidente"- dijo Sunset.

-"Querida, es de mala educación meterse en las mentes ajenas"- dijo Rarity.

-"Si, lo sé, pero…"- dijo Sunset apenada.

-"Bueno, por lo menos no interfieres en sus recuerdos, pero entrar en la intimidad de los demás sin su autorización, no es bueno…"- dijo Twilight.

-"Lo sé, pero no saben lo complicado que es esta habilidad, la mayor parte del tiempo entro en la mente de los demás sin querer, no puedo evitarlo solo tengo que tocar a alguien con la mano desnuda para activar mi habilidad"- dijo Sunset.

En eso Applejack coloco su mano en hombro.

-"Terroncito, no te estamos culpando por nada, y si tienes problemas con aquello solo debiste decirnos"- dijo Applejack.

-"Intente solucionar este problema por mi cuenta, pero veo que no será tan fácil"- dijo Sunset.

En eso Rarity le extendió un par de guantes de cuero que combinaban a la perfección con su chaqueta.

-"Tal vez esto te pueda ayudar querida, de esta forma no tocaras a las personas con las manos desnudas"- dijo Rarity.

-"Gracias, no había pensado en eso"- dijo Sunset mientras se colocaba los guantes.

-"Muy bien, probemos si Rarity tiene razón, algún voluntario"- dijo Rainbow.

Fluttershy se escondió sutilmente para que no la vieran.

-"Yo, Yo quiero"- dijo Pinkie dado saltos.

-"Ok, veamos si esto funciona"- dijo Sunset mientras se acercaba a Pinkie.

Sunset coloco su mano enguantada en la frente de Pinkie, y para su alegría no paso nada.

-"Si, funciona, no entre en la mente de Pinkie"- dijo Sunset.

-"Muy bien, asunto resuelto"- dijo Applejack.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar a la salida del museo.

-"Saben chicas, lo que más me llamo la atención de los recuerdos del encargado del museo, era que parecía que aquella armadura tenía más que un valor monetario, como si aquello fuera muy importante para él y varias personas"- dijo Sunset.

-"A que te refieres"- dijo Rainbow.

-"No lo sé, solo es un suposición por lo que pude ver"- dijo Sunset.

Twilight por un segundo se quedo mirando una linda vasija de una vitrina y cuando se volteo para seguir a su amigas choco sin querer con alguien.

Twilight cayó al suelo y se le extravió las gafas.

-"Lo siento mucho, no te vi"- se disculpo un hombre y le entrego sus gafas.

Twilight se las coloco y vio a sujeto con el que se estrello.

Era un hombre de edad mediana, de lentes grandes, poco pelo y con la espalda levemente jorobada, al parecer era un trabajador del museo y con el choque se le habían caído un monto de libros.

-"No se disculpe, fue mi culpa"- dijo Twilight.

El hombre ayudo a Twilight a levantarse y luego comenzó a recoger los libros.

Twilight por un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a ayudarlo a recoger todo.

-"Muchas gracias señorita y vuelva a disculparme"- dijo el hombre y se retiro con la pila de libros en sus brazos.

-"No se preocupe"- dijo Twilight.

-"Twilight, donde te habías metido"- dijo la voz de Applejack.

Las chicas aparecieron a su lado y parecían preocupadas.

-"Si, pensamos que te habías perdido"- dijo Rarity.

-"Lo siento chicas, me quede mirando una vasija y luego choque con uno de los trabajadores del museo"- explico Twilight.

En eso Pinkie que estaba mirando el suelo encontró algo bajo de la vitrina.

-"Chicas, miren esto"- dijo Pinkie levantando un libro muy viejo.

-"Oh, se le debió haber extraviado cuando chocamos"- dijo Twilight.

Twilight tomo el libro y los reviso con sutileza.

-"Debemos devolverlo"- dijo Twilight.

Fue entonces que Sunset miro el libro con interés y su sorpresa fue muy grande.

La expresión de Sunset cambio abruptamente a una mueca de pánico.

-"No puede ser posible"- dijo Sunset casi sin voz.

-"¿Te pasa algo, terroncito?"- pregunto Applejack algo nerviosa por su expresión.

-"Ese libro…estaba en mi sueño"- dijo Sunset.

-"Estas segura, puede que sea solo una coincidencia"- dijo Twilight.

Sunset pidió el libro para verlo más de cerca y Twilight se lo entrego.

-"Las Notas de Hunter"- leyó Sunset en la portada.

Ella suspiro y miro a sus amigas.

-"No cabe duda, es el mismo libro, además tiene el mismo título en la portada"- dijo Sunset.

-"¿Pero de que trataba tú sueño?"- pregunto Rainbow.

Sunset tomo aire y exhaló ruidosamente.

-"Yo me encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo de Canterlot en Equestria, este era un lugar muy recurrente para mi cuando era estudiante de la Princesa Celestia, en mi sueño yo deambulaba por la sección prohibida, lugar donde se encontraban los libros más peligrosos y poderosos de toda Equestria, es aquí cuando yo tome uno de los libro y era este mismo libro, en eso escuche una voz misteriosa que me advertía sobre eventos que asolarían a mí y a mis seres más queridos, luego desperté agitada"- dijo Sunset muy incómoda.

-"Wow, menudo sueño"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Pero que significa…no será que algo malo nos pasara, ¿o sí?"- dijo Rarity.

-"No lo sé, pero el hecho que este libro aparezca de forma tan fortuita no es coincidencia"- dijo Sunset.

-"Que otra cosa viste en tú sueño, tal vez pasante por alto algo querida"- dijo Rarity.

Sunset se concentro e hizo memoria.

-"También recuerdo que vi a una poni de tierra mirándome, era una potrilla de melena azul muy desordenada, ella me observaba desde la ventana y me sonreía amigablemente"- dijo Sunset.

-"¿Y qué significa eso?"- dijo Rainbow.

-"No tengo idea"- dijo Sunset muy desilusionada.

En eso Twilight tomo el libro y comenzó a caminar.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Voy a hablar con la recepción, y preguntarles sobre el libro y el hombre que lo dejo caer"- dijo Twilight.

Las chicas siguieron a Twilight, pero una vez que llegaron a la recepción las cosas se volvieron más extrañas.

-"Lo siento señorita, la persona que describen nunca ha trabajado en este museo y este libro no forma parte de las adquisiciones del museo, lo siento"- dijo la recepcionista.

-"Esta segura, puede que haya un error en la información"- dijo Applejack.

La recepcionista asistió con la cabeza.

Las chicas se retiraron y las preguntas comenzaron a afloran entre ellas.

-"Sera este un presagio malo para nosotras"- dijo Rarity.

-"No quiero pensar en lo que pasara, tengo miedo"- dijo Fluttershy muy nerviosa.

-"Tal vez solo sea un aviso de cosas nuevas para nosotras"- dijo Pinkie mostrando el lado bueno de esto.

-"Solo sabemos una cosa, Sunset soñó con este libro, pero no sabemos el contenido del mismo"- dijo Applejack.

Twilight abrió el libro para ver su contenido, pero no logro entender ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba escrito en sus páginas.

-"No puedo leerlo, está escrito con en una lengua que desconozco"- se disculpo Twilight.

-"Haber déjame intentar"- dijo Sunset.

Twilight le entrego el libro a Sunset y esta comenzó a leer su contenido.

-"Wow, esto sí que es fascinante, está escrito en Latín Poni"- dijo Sunset.

-"¿Latín Poni?"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Es una lengua muy antigua que se utilizaba en Equestria hace unos 1.000 años, después de la invención de la imprenta se cambio la escritura a una muy parecida a la que se usa aquí"- dijo Sunset.

-"¿Entonces puedes leerla?"- dijo Twilight.

-"Mas o menos, estudie un poco de Latín Poni en mis clases con la Princesa Celestia, pero aun así no soy una experta en esta lengua"- dijo Sunset.

-"¿Pero…?"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Sí, puedo traducir el libro, pero me tardare un poco en hacerlo"- dijo Sunset.

-"Mientras más rápido descifremos lo que contiene este libro, mas rápido sabremos lo que acontecerá"- dijo Applejack.

-"Uh, tal vez sea un libro de cocina, no uno de repostería mágica"- dijo Pinkie se sopetón.

Las chicas menearon la cabeza y luego comenzaron a caminar a las afuera del museo.

-"No, tal vez tiene algo sobre cosas divertidas…chicas me estas escuchando"- dijo Pinkie mientras seguía a las demás.

Mientras ellas se retiraban, desde una esquina de la fachada del museo el hombre de los libros observaba como a las chicas caminaban lejos del museo.

-"Ok, todo salir como lo esperaba"- dijo el hombre y comenzó a retirarse.

Mientras caminaba su apariencia iba cambiando, su pelo se pobló un una abundante cabellera negra, los lentes se desvanecieron, su espalda se enderezo, su apariencia cambia a la de un joven de unos 20 años y sus mirada cambio a dos ojos de distinto color.

-"Solo es cuestión de tiempo, esas chicas pronto descubrirán que la magia de Equestria no es la única magia de este mundo"- dijo el joven con voz calmada.

En eso cuando el joven entro a un callejón de los suburbios, un hombre apareció portando una pistola.

-"No te muevas y entrégame todo lo que lleves"- amenazo el ladrón con su pistola.

El joven lo quedo mirando atónito y luego se sonrió.

-"Sabes, no quiero ser grosero, pero yo no haría eso si fuera tú"- dijo el joven.

-"¡Cállate y entrégame el dinero!"- grito el ladrón.

El joven se sonrió y se cruzo de brazos.

-"Muy bien chico listo, tú te lo buscaste"- dijo el ladrón y disparo.

El joven sin ningún esfuerzo atrapo la bala con la mano y luego la contemplo con tranquilidad.

El ladrón estaba atónito y horrorizado.

-"Esa fue una muy mala decisión"- dijo el joven dejando caer la bala.

El ladrón aterrado comenzó a disparar, pero el joven comenzó a esquivar las balas con una velocidad sobrehumana.

Fue entonces que el ladrón se quedo sin municiones y huyo despavorió.

El joven se sonrió y comenzó a seguirle.

El ladrón corrió y corrió por entre los callejones, pero cuando pensó que estaba a salvo y viro por una esquina se topó de frente con el joven.

El ladrón cayó al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarse aterrado.

-"Sabes, detesto a las personas cobardes que atacan a inocentes por dinero y eso me molesta mucho"- dijo el joven mientras se acercaba al ladrón.

-"No…por favor, no me hagas daño"- suplico el ladrón.

El joven sonrió sádicamente y sus ojos comenzaron a brillas de una forma fantasmagórica.

Un grito desgarrador resonó por los callejones y un silencio mortal cayó por la ciudad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

El Joven de los ojos llamativos

El despertador sonó en la habitación de Twilight, dándole a la chica la bienvenida a un nuevo día soleado.

Twilight se levanto su cuerpo de entre las sabanas y estiro los brazos para despertar.

Ella se coloco las gafas que estaba en su mesita de noche y visualizo su habitación.

En frente de ella estaba su escritorio repleto de libros, su ordenador, su telescopio de largo alcance, sus poster de constelaciones, estantes llenos de libros y la canasta en donde su perro Spike dormía plácidamente.

Twilight salió de su cama y camino por su habitación, se sentía llena de ánimo para realizar cualquier cosa.

En eso su móvil sonó y un mensaje de texto apareció en su pantalla.

-"Vamos a tener un ensayo de la banda en la sala de música de la secundaria, te esperamos"- leyó Twilight.

-"Ok, al parecer las chicas nunca les falta los panoramas"- dijo Twilight mientras caminaba al closet, para buscar algo de ropa.

Fue cuando dio un paso que ella se tropezó con un libro que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Twilight se percato que desde hace mucho que no ordenaba sus libros, había pospuesto la limpieza durante días.

-"Ok, es momento de darle algo de orden a esto"- dijo Twilight.

Ella levanto su mano y todos los libros comenzaron a brillas con un aura purpura.

En cuestión de segundos Twilight fue rodeada por una gran cantidad de libros que levitaban silenciosamente, ella con un simple pensamiento ordeno a los libro a que se agruparan en los estantes.

Una vez que termino de ordenar los libros, ella sonrió de satisfacción y pensó que hace unos cuantos meses esto le hubiera parecido algo absurdo y aterrado, pero ahora le parecía algo completamente normal y divertido.

Fue entonces que Twilight pensó en Midnight, ella no había tenido ninguna noticia de su presencia, cosa que le preocupo un poco porque recordó que Sunset le comento usa vez que aunque ella también contuvo a su demonio interior, este todavía la molestaba pero no al mismo nivel que en un comienzo.

-"Porque Midnight no me ha molestado, acaso estará reuniendo fuerzas para intentar tomar mi control"- dijo Twilight para así misma, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

Spike despertó por el ruido sordo que se genero cuando Twilight se dejo caer.

Desorientado y aun durmiendo Spike levanto la cabeza para ver a Twilight.

-"Twilight, que sucede"- dijo Spike con tono soñoliento.

-"Oh, lo siento Spike no quise despertarte"- se disculpo Twilight.

Spike levanto y se subió a las piernas de Twilight.

-"¿Qué pasa, te ves algo preocupada?"- pregunto Spike.

Twilight lo acaricio suavemente.

-"Me puse a pensar en Midnight y en el hecho que no me a molestado desde hacer mucho tiempo"- dijo Twilight.

-"Pero Twilight, eso es una buena noticia, ya que no tendrás que lidiar con ella otra vez"- dijo Spike.

-"No lo sé, Spike, esto podría ser solo un periodo de calma antes de la tormenta"- dijo Twilight.

-"Twilight, no te ahogues dentro de un vaso de agua, pensar en esto no te hace bien"- dijo Spike.

Twilight abrazo a Spike y le sonrió.

-"Tienes razón Spike, no debo llenar mi cabeza con este tipo de cosas"- dijo Twilight.

Twilight se vistió y ordeno su cama, para luego bajar a desayunar.

Lo primero que encontró en la cocina fue a su hermano Shining terminado de tomar una taza de café con mucha agitación mientras de colocaba una corbata.

-"Buenos días, hermano"- dijo Twilight al entrar.

-"Eh, buenos días…lo siento Twily estoy apurado"- dijo Shining con agitación.

Twilight arqueo una ceja y lo miro fijamente.

-"A que se debe tanta agitación"- dijo Twilight.

Shining dejo la taza en el fregadero y levanto una chaqueta desde una silla.

-"Tengo una entrevista para ingresar al departamento de policía, tu sabes que quiero ser detective"- dijo Shining.

-"Si lo sé, pero son recién las ocho de la mañana"- dijo Twilight.

-"Lo sé, pero no quiero llegar tarde"- dijo Shining corriendo a la puerta.

-"No llegare a almorzar, adiós"- dijo Shining antes de salir.

Twilight suspiro, desde que comenzó su perdido académico en Canterlot High su estancia en su casa no era como ella recordaba, como antes estudiaba en la Preparatoria Crystal no tenía que ir a casa una vez que terminaba las clases, porque ella tenía una habitación propia por lo que solo pasaba los fin de semana en su casa, pero ahora que iba a Canterlot High ella dormía en su casa y descubrió lo sola que se sentía en su propia hogar, su hermano siempre tenía alguna excusa para nunca estar en casa y sus padres como los profesionales competentes que eran, siempre estaba ocupados en sus respectivos trabajos.

Ella se preparo algo rápido para desayunar y se sentó en la mesa.

Spike se acomodo en sus piernas para seguir durmiendo, Twilight encendió la televisión para tener algo en que entretenerse.

Ella no era muy devota de la "caja idiota", pero no podía negar que de vez en cuando podía enterarse de cosas interesantes.

Mientras ella comía, de repente la programación de la televisión fue interrumpida y el noticiario apareció.

-"Interrumpimos la programación habitual para anunciar que un connotado carterista de la ciudad fue encontrado dentro envuelto en papel de regalo justo en la entrada de la estación de policía, al revisar con mas minuciosidad se comprobó que el delincuente había sido despojado de sus ropas y había sido cubierto de plumas, pero lo más curioso sobre este caso fue que el carterista declaro que el responsable de su situación fue un joven con ojos de diferente color, el cual parecía ser una criatura de otro planeta…"- dijo el comentarista del noticiero.

Twilight le sorprendió esta noticia y por una extraña razón le hizo recordar al misterioso joven que vio en la parada de autobús el viernes por la tarde.

-"Tendrá alguna relación ese joven con el caso del carterista"- dijo Twilight.

En eso Twilight sintió que algo le acariciaba la pierna y vio que era Spike.

-"Twilight puedes darme algo que comer, tengo hambre"- dijo Spike.

-"Claro, Spike"- dijo ella mientras se levantaba para buscar algo de comida para perros.

Como alrededor de las nueve Twilight preparo sus cosas para ir a Canterlot High.

-"Así que tienen un ensayo, ¿eh?"- dijo Spike.

-"Si, así parece"- dijo Twilight mientras introducía a Spike en su bolso.

Ella se coloco el bolso y cerró la puerta de la casa detrás de ella, para luego ir a tomar el autobús.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, Sunset caminaba con destino a Canterlot High junto a su guitarra.

-"Rainbow siempre quiera perfeccionar nuestra presentación… (Risa)… bueno no la culpo, la música es una de las pocas cosas que ella sabe que puede disfrutar en su plenitud"- pensó Sunset mientras caminaba.

De repente Sunset sintió una poderosa presencia mágica detrás de ella y rápidamente se voltio para ver de qué se trataba.

Sunset casi da un grito de espanto cuando se encontró frente a frente con un joven.

El joven era más alto de ella, tenía el pelo negro cubierto con un sombrero Fedora, una gabardina oscura y los ojos con un brillo distinto en cada uno.

Sunset retrocedió y se puso a la defensiva, no sabía las intenciones de aquel sujeto.

-"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?"- pregunto Sunset bruscamente.

El joven le sonrió intrigantemente, cosa que a Sunset le inquieto más.

-"¿Qué quieres de mí?"- dijo Sunset.

-"Hola, tú debes ser Sunset Shimmer, la antigua estudiante de la Princesa Celestia y la actual estudiante de la Princesa de la amistad"- comenzó a decir el joven.

Sunset lo quedo mirando aun mas sorprendida.

-"Como…como sabes mi nombre y mi pasado"- dijo Sunset asustada.

-"Tú pasado es historia, así que no te preocupes, pero lo importante es el futuro y es por ese motivo que estoy aquí hablando contigo"- dijo el joven amigablemente.

-"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?"- pregunto Sunset un poco mas calmada.

-"Quien sea no tiene importancia por el momento, lo realmente importante es el hecho que ni tú, ni tus amigas estarán a salvo de los eventos futuros que van a acontecer en esta ciudad"- dijo el Joven.

Sunset recordó el sueño del día anterior y más preguntas le vinieron a la cabeza.

-"Puedes ser mas explicativo, por favor"- dijo Sunset amablemente.

-"Las fisuras del portal de Equestria no son una decoración fortuita, una fuerza externa muy poderosa las causo con el único fin de provoca lo que a futuro acontecerá, desapariciones, magia fuera de control, mutaciones y eventos extraños están por venir"- dijo el Joven cruzándose se bazos.

Sunset estaba atónita y más preocupada.

-"Esos eventos pueden ser evitados"- dijo Sunset.

-"Sip, pueden ser evitados si agudizas el ojo y utilizas los recueros que cuentas, nunca dejes que tus amigas sean lastimadas, porque en ellas debes aliarte para proteger tu nuevo hogar"- dijo el joven.

-"De acuerdo, pero que debo hacer en especifico, no entiendo mucho de lo que dices"- dijo Sunset.

El joven introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina extrayendo algo que luego entrego a Sunset.

Ella contemplo lo que el joven le entrego, era un hermoso anillo de plata con el diseño de la cabeza de un unicornio y con los ojos decorados con piedras Coral.

-"Es muy lindo, pero porque me entregas esto"- dijo Sunset.

En eso ella se dio cuenta que el joven había desaparecido y no había ningún rastro de él.

-"¿A dónde se fue?"- dijo Sunset muy sorprendida.

Ella después de revisar la zona volvió a contemplar el anillo con curiosidad.

-"¿Porqué me habrá entregado esto?"- se pregunto Sunset.

Ella comenzó a caminar a Canterlot High, debía contarles a sus amigas sobre la aparición del misterioso joven y sobre lo que descubrió en el libro.

Luego que ella se fue, el joven emergió desde una pared como si fuera un fantasma.

-"Bien, es el primero de siete anillos, espero que sepa usar el regalo que Hunter forjo para ella"- dijo el joven antes de volver a introducirse en la pared.

Ya casi era las diez de la mañana cuando Twilight entro en la sala de música de Canterlot High, sus amigas ya la estaba esperando.

-"¡Hola Twilight!"- grito Pinkie muy alegremente.

-"Hola chicas"- dijo Twilight.

-"Llegas a tiempo, recién comenzamos a instalar los instrumentos"- dijo Rainbow.

Twilight dejo su bolso en el suelo y saco a Spike.

Spike corrió por la sala y fue uno a uno a saludar a las chicas.

Twilight después de acomodar sus cosas se dio cuenta que faltaba aun un miembro, no estaba Sunset.

-"¿Dónde está Sunset?"- pregunto Twilight.

-"Ella aun no llega"- respondió Fluttershy mientras rascaba la panza de Spike.

-"Si, esta tardan mucho, ella nunca llega tarde a los ensayos"- dijo Applejack.

En eso la puerta de la sala se abrió y entro Sunset.

-"Oye, que te paso, porque llegas a esta hora"- dijo Rainbow.

Sunset miro a sus amigas y luego de reorganizar su mente comenzó a hablar.

-"Tuve un pequeño contratiempo en el camino, después de salir de mi apartamento sentí una presencia mágica poderosa y cuando me voltee me tope de frente con un joven con unos ojos extraños parecía que tenia Heterocromia, él me advirtió de eventos que acontecerán a futuro y que seres nosotras las que deberíamos solucionarlos, además me entrego esto"- dijo Sunset mostrando el anillo de plata.

-"Oh, querida es un anillo sublime, jamás he vista una pieza de joyería de semejante calidad"- dijo Rarity al ver el anillo con más de cerca.

-"¿Pero, porque te dio este anillo?"- pregunto Twilight.

-"No lo sé, cuando se lo pregunte él desapareció"- dijo Sunset.

-"Mmm, no será alguna trampa o algo así"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Oh algo peor"- dijo Applejack.

Sunset negó con la cabeza.

-"Uh, puede que sea una llave o algo que tenga utilidad a futuro, como en los libros de ciencia ficción, en donde un mensajero le entrega al protagonista la clave para salvar al mundo, pero él no sabe que la tiene hasta el final"- dijo Pinkie.

-"Pinkie, cariño, esta es la realidad, no somos parte de una historia o algo"- dijo Rarity.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer con este anillo?"- pregunto Fluttershy.

-"Aun no lo sé, aun sigo pensando en lo que dijo ese joven"- dijo Sunset.

Twilight estaba pensando en todo lo que Sunset dijo y por alguna razón la descripción del joven le parecía conocida.

-"Una pregunta, ¿Qué es Heterocromia?"- pregunto Rainbow.

-"Es una mutación que sufre el genoma de una persona, la cual se evidencia en la presencia de ojos de diferente color, por ejemplo un verde y otro azul"- dijo Twilight.

-"En el caso de este joven, su ojo derecho era castaño y el izquierdo era dorado"- dijo Sunset.

Twilight es ese momento de acordó en donde había vista esa descripción.

-"Chicas, ese mismo joven lo vi cuando salimos de Canterlot High el viernes, él estaba parado en la cuadra del frente cuando esperaba el autobús"- dijo Twilight.

Las chicas miraron a Twilight.

-"Te hizo algo, te hablo"- dijo Sunset.

Twilight negó con la cabeza.

-"Él solo estaba parado mirándome, y luego desapareció cuando un camión paso en frente de mí"- dijo Twilight.

-"Esto se pone cada vez más raro, creo que deberíamos tener cuidado de ahora en adelante"- dijo Applejack.

-"Concuerdo completamente con Applejack"- dijo Rarity.

-"Y que vas a hacer, no sabemos qué va a pasar y cómo vamos a protegernos"- dijo Fluttershy.

-"Creo que eso lo averiguaremos cuando suceda algo, y hablando de eso este joven misterioso te menciona alguna fecha o alguna pista de lo que ocurrida"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Mas o menos, solo dijo algo de desapariciones, mutaciones y eventos extraños"- dijo Sunset.

-"Hablando de eventos extraños, que has averiguado sobre el libro, Sunny"- dijo Pinkie.

Sunset se le ilumino la cara y rápidamente saco de su bolso un cuaderno.

-"No me lo van a creer, pero una vez que llegue a mi apartamento me dedique a leer el libro y traduje gran parte de él, es fascinante"- dijo Sunset.

-"En serio y de que trata"- dijo Twilight.

-"Es una especie de recopilación de gran cantidad de hechizos, conjuros, maleficios y pociones mágicas, al parecer el autor del libro quería guardar para la posteridad todos estos conocimientos sobre magia antigua, que según lo que visualice este libro tiene más de 500 años"- dijo Sunset.

-"Wow, eso es interesante querida, pero es seguro"- dijo Rarity.

-"Por supuesto, me tome la molestia de revisar si tenía algún truco oculto o la presencia de alguna fuerza maligna, pero todo estaba en regla, ayer estaba tan emocionada que comencé a entrenar los hechizos del libro"- dijo Sunset.

-"En serio, muéstranos que aprendiste"- dijo Rainbow.

Sunset miro a sus amigas, parecía algo incomoda.

-"Te sucede algo, querida"- dijo Rarity.

-"Estoy bien, solo es que…bueno en mi apartamento tuve algunos percances con la magia y no quiero que salgan lastimadas o algo"- dijo Sunset.

-"Entiendo terroncito, y no te preocupes"- dijo Applejack.

-"Si, es mejor prevenir que lamentar"- dijo Fluttershy.

-"Espera, no se supone que en tú mundo eras una de las mejores en el uso de la magia"- dijo Rainbow.

Sunset bufido sutilmente y miro a sus amigas.

-"Una cosa es ser una de las unicornios mas talentosas de Equestria, y otra cosa muy distinta es ser una chica humana que vive en un mundo donde la magia es algo…bueno extraño, desde que llegue a este mundo intente buscar la forma de usar magia como lo hacía en Equestria, pero me di cuenta que no podía por el hecho que no puede canalizarla para realizar hechizos"- dijo Sunset.

-"En pocas palabras no sabes como funciona la magia en este mundo"- dijo Rarity.

Sunset asistió con la cabeza.

-"Bueno, entonces como piensas usar los hechizos del libro"- dijo Twilight.

-"El libro tiene la respuesta a ello, en el primer capítulo se explica cómo usar la magia, es en esta teoría en la que estoy practicando"- dijo Sunset.

-"Eso quieres decir que vas a poder lanzar hechizos como lo hacen en las películas y en los videojuegos"- dijo Pinkie muy emocionada.

-"Es posible, quien sabe"- dijo Sunset con una sonrisa.

-"Pero prométenos que luego que aprendas a usar magia nos enseñes, eso sería sublime querida"- dijo Rarity.

-"Lo prometo, y denlo por hecho"- dijo Sunset.

Las chicas después de conversar un poco más sobre el tema decidieron iniciar con el ensayo de la banda y a platicar sobre otras cosas.

-"Oye Applejack, ayer Scootaloo me comento que consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo junto con sus amigas, que sabes sobre aquello"- dijo Rainbow.

-"A te refieres a su empleo como empaquetadora en el supermercado del centro, Apple Bloom también me lo comento, yo le dije que está bien que busque forma de ganar dinero, pero que existen otras formas de hacerlo, la granja siempre tiene labores que realizar y su mesada no es tan mala"- dijo Applejack.

-"Lo mismo le dije a Sweetie Belle, pero ella me hablaba que siempre hay que experimentar con diferentes cosas, además dijo que yo nunca la dejo ser partícipe de mi trabajo, pero si siempre le dejo que me ayude a limpiar el desorden que genero cuando diseño algo"- dijo Rarity.

-"Eh Rarity, creo que ella se refiere a que quiere ayudarte a diseñar ropa"- dijo Fluttershy.

-"Oh por favor, ella es muy torpe como para ayudarme, prefiero que no se acerque a mis diseño"- dijo Rarity con su habitual tono dramático.

-"Y después se queja que Sweetie Belle intente buscar algo más productivo para hacer" susurro Rainbow a Applejack.

Applejack se sonrió y le dio un suave codazo.

-"No creen que es un poco peligroso que tres niñas trabajen en un lugar que se localiza en una zona con tan alto índice de delincuencia"- dijo Twilight.

-"Oh no te preocupes Twilight, esas tres niñas sabe cómo cuidarse solas"- dijo Rainbow.

Applejack también comenzó a preocuparse por ese detalle.

-"Creo que debí acompañarla a su primer día de trabajo"- dijo Applejack.

-"Querida, Apple Bloom tiene 13 años, ya no es una bebe para que te preocupes tanto por ella"- dijo Rarity.

-"Si, pero ella puede ser asaltada cuando salga"- dijo Applejack muy preocupada.

-"Applejack, ella es tú hermana, por tal alguien muy valiente y fuerte, no tiene por qué preocuparte"- dijo Sunset.

-"Bueno, podrimos comenzar con el ensayo y dejar de preocuparnos por detalles"- dijo Rainbow.

Las chicas tomaron sus instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar.

Las horas pasaron y el sol comenzó a caer en el firmamento, dando el aviso a muchos trabajadores que era la hora de terminar sus actividades laborales.

Las Crusaders ya habían terminaron con su primera jornada como empaquetadoras en el supermercado y las tres se encaminaron a sus casas.

-"Estuvo interesante este día, no puedo esperar a ver cuando nos pagan" dijo Apple Bloom.

-"Si, pero eso será dentro de una semana"- dijo Sweetie.

-"Mejor que nunca, solo quiero ver las cosas que podre comprar con mis primer sueldo"- dijo Scootaloo.

Las tres niñas comenzaron a caminar por las callejuelas de la zona, llegando a un lugar no muy vistoso y con un aire de no ser nada seguro.

-"Chicas, están seguras que este es el camino de regreso"- dijo Sweetie muy asustada.

-"En realidad no, parece que nos perdimos"- dijo Apple Bloom.

-"Oh, no sean lloronas, este es una atajo"- dijo Scootaloo.

En eso las tres chicas sintieron que las observaban y de sopetón un grupo de pandilleros aparecieron en frente de ellas.

-"Que tenemos aquí"- dijo uno de los pandilleros.

-"Parecen unas niñas perdidas"- dijo otro.

-"Tal vez deberíamos ayudarlas"- dijo el jefe de los pandilleros mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su cinturón.

Las niñas retrocedieron e intentaron huir, pero uno de los pandilleros las tomo por la espalda.

-"Tranquilas, solo denos todo los que lleven y nadie saldrá herido"- dijo el líder de los pandilleros.

En eso Scootaloo se logro liberarse y usando su gran agilidad le dio una patada en la entrepierna al pandillero que sujetaba a sus amigas, para luego las tres salir corriendo.

-"Deténgalas"- grito el líder de los pandilleros y todos salieron tras las tres niñas.

Las Crusaders desesperadas corrieron por los callejones y de sopetón chocaron con alguien, era el joven misterioso que advirtió a Sunset.

-"¿Se encuentran bien?"- pregunto el joven.

Las tres se levantaron rápidamente, estaban aun muy agitadas.

-"Ayuda, unos pandilleros nos persiguen"- dijo Apple Bloom muy aterrada.

El joven miro a las tres niñas y luego sonrió.

-"Escóndanse entre esos contenedores de basura, yo me hago cargo de los pandilleros"- dijo el joven.

Las Crusaders le obedecieron y se escondieron.

En eso el sonido de pisadas que se acercaban alerto al joven y este se adelanto un poco para tomarlos por sorpresa.

-"Hola chicos, como puedo ver tengo su indivisible atención, así que quiero demostrarles algo del increíble arte de esculpir Globos"- dijo el joven cuando los pandilleros aparecieron.

El joven hizo parecer de la nada unos globos de colores.

-"Que carajo"- dijeron varios de los pandilleros.

-"Ahora miren, unos cuantos giros rápidos… y observen una jirafa"- dijo el joven mostrando una linda jirafa de globos.

-"Pero si damos un par de vueltas mas y…voila, un French Poodle"- dijo el joven.

-"Oye, no tememos tiempos para tus mierdas, y ahora darnos tu dinero"- amenazo el líder de los pandilleros y mostro su cuchillo.

-"Descuiden ya casi termino, y tras muchas vueltas más tenemos mi favorita…"- dijo el joven con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando el joven termino de mover las manos muchos de los pandilleros quedaron horrorizados.

-"Una metralleta"- dijo el joven con una sonrisa sádica y mostrando una ametralladora Thompson.

-"¡Corran!"- gritaron los pandilleros.

El joven comenzó a disparar al aire y a las paredes para ahuyentar a los pandilleros.

Cuando los pandilleros desaparecieron de la vista del joven, las Crusaders salieron de su escondite asombradas por lo que vieron.

-"Wow, me gusta mucho hacer este chiste, pero ya está muy trillado"- dijo el joven lazando lejos la ametralladora.

-"Wow, eso fue…lo más genial y asombroso que he visto"- chillo de asombro Scootaloo.

-"Si, como hiciste parecer de la nada una metralleta, eso fue increíble"- dijo Apple Bloom.

-"Debes ser el mejor prestigiador del mundo"- dijo Sweetie.

-"No es para tanto, solo es un poco de arte callejero"- dijo modestamente el joven.

-"Eso significa que tienes poderes, como Rainbow Dash y sus amigas"- dijo Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom le dio un codazo y le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

El joven se hizo el tonto y actuó como si no escucho aquello.

-"Bueno niñas creo que deben irse a sus casa, y intuyo que debería acompañarlas a un lugar seguro, a otra cosa más mi nombre es Ace Fate"- dijo Ace.

-"Yo soy Apple Bloom, ellas son Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo"- dijo Apple Bloom.

-"Es un placer conocerlas"- dijo Ace con una reverencia educada.

Las Crusaders siguieron a Ace por los callejones y mientras caminaban iban conversando sobre diversos temas y situaciones jocosas.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y nadie tenía noticias de las niñas, cosa que a Rarity y a Applejack no les asía ninguna gracia.

Las chicas se habían reunido en la Granja Apple con el fin de ver si a este lugar aparecían las Crusaders.

Rarity lloraba dramáticamente en el sofá siendo consolada por Fluttershy mientras que Applejack iba de un lado al otro por la tensión que sentía.

-"Porque no llaman, le habrá pasado algo, sabía que era una mala idea que se fuera a un lugar tan peligroso"- decía Applejack.

-"Cálmate Applejack, no sacas nada con hacer conjeturas tan apresuradamente, es posible que solo estén ocupadas con algo y no hayan podido llamar"- dijo Sunset.

En eso un relámpago multicolor entro en la casa de golpe, era Rainbow que acababa de llegar.

-"Fui a todas partes, a los hospitales, morgues, estaciones de policía, a las pastelerías, a los juegos y ningún rastro de ellas"- dijo Rainbow algo cansada.

Twilight por su parte estaba con su móvil haciendo llamadas a varias partes.

-"Llame a mi hermano, el conoce a muchas personas que podrían averiguar algo sobre las niñas"- dijo Twilight.

-"Gracias querida"- dijo Rarity entre sollozos.

En eso unas aves entraron por la ventana y se colocaron en el hombro de Fluttershy.

Las aves comenzaron a piar al oído de Fluttershy.

-"Oh ok, muchas gracias Sr y Sra. Gorrión"- dijo Fluttershy.

-"¿Que te dijeron?"- pregunto Twilight.

-"Dijeron que las vieron salir del supermercado y que se internaron en unos callejones oscuros"- dijo Fluttershy.

-"Lo que faltaba, si la abuela Smith estuviera aquí seguro que le da un ataque, pero por fortuna está dejando un encargo a las afuera de la ciudad"- dijo Applejack.

En eso un sonido en la entrada alerto a las chicas y desde el umbral de la puerta aparecieron las tres niñas muy alegremente.

-"¡Apple Bloom!"- grito Applejack aliviada.

Rarity rápidamente tomo a Sweetie y la abrazo fuertemente.

-"Oh, Sweetie que bueno que estas bien"- sollozo Rarity.

-"Si estos bien, ahora suéltame por favor, no puedo respirar"- dijo Sweetie sofocada por el abrazo de Rarity.

Applejack también tenía sujeta a Apple Bloom.

-"Que les paso, por que llegan a esta hora"- dijo Applejack.

Apple Bloom luchaba por sacarse a Applejack de encima.

-"Lamentamos mucho llegar a esta hora, el problema era que estábamos divirtiéndonos con nuestro nuevo amigo, Ace Fate"- dijo Scootaloo.

-"¿Quién es Ace Fate?"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Es el joven que nos rescato de los pandilleros"- dijo Apple Bloom cuando logro soltarse.

-"¡Pandillero!"- grito de espanto Rarity.

-"Cuando salimos del supermercado nos equivocamos de camino y nos encontramos con un grupo de pandilleros que querían robarnos, pero logramos escapar"- dijo Sweetie.

-"Fue entonces que son topamos con Ace, él nos dijo que nos escondiéramos y que se haría cargo de los pandillero"- dijo Apple Bloom.

-"Cuando llegaron los pandilleros, Ace comenzó a realizar un espectáculo de globos y luego mágicamente hizo aparecer una metralleta y ahuyento a los pandilleros"- dijo Scootaloo.

-"Mágicamente hizo aparecer un metralleta"- dijo Sunset intrigada.

-"Si, eso fue lo más increíble del mundo, convirtió los globos en una metralleta"- dijo Apple Bloom.

Las chicas se miraron y luego miraron a Sunset.

-"Seguro que fue un hechizo de transfiguración, que interesante"- dijo Sunset.

-"¿Sera acaso magia de Equestria?"- dijo Twilight.

-"No lo sabemos aun, habrá que investigar"- dijo Sunset.

-"Donde está es Ace en este momento, me gustaría conocerlo para agradecerle lo que hizo"- dijo Applejack.

-"Bueno, ahora que lo pienso no sabemos adónde se fue"- dijo Apple Bloom pensativa.

-"No saben adonde fue, pero no estaba con ustedes"- dijo Rarity.

-"Si, pero cuando llegamos a la casa de Apple Bloom, él había desparecido"- dijo Sweetie.

-"Así que desapareció…Mmm…y podrían describirlo"- dijo Sunset muy intrigada.

-"Era alto, de contextura delgada, con el pelo negro con un sombrero, elegantemente vestido y con unos ojos muy raros"- dijo Sweetie.

-"Si, eran de diferente color"- dijo Scootaloo.

-"¿El ojo derecho era castaños y el ojo izquierdo era dorado?"- pregunto Sunset.

-"Si, a caso lo conoces"- dijo Sweetie.

Sunset miro a sus amigas, las siete chicas estaban aun más confundidas por este joven y su advertencia.

Mientras tanto entre los arboles de la Granja Apple, Ace observaba lo que ocurría e intentaba permanecer lo mas oculto posible.

-"Las niñas ya están a salvo, fue una sorpresa el encontrarme con ella en ese callejón y más aun el que estuvieran en apuros, es como si estuviera predestinado a que las ayudara"- dijo Ace.

-"No dudes en los designios de Hunter, él puede parecer un loco sin remedio, pero es el Noah más astuto y el mas impredecible"- dijo una voz femenino.

Ace alzo la mirada y vio a una pre-adolecente con un vestido gótico de color azul oscuro, con una cabellera azul muy desordenada y portando un paraguas.

-"Buenas noches Somnium, ya me decía yo cuando aparecerías"- saludo Ace.

Somnium se sonrió y descendió del árbol usando el paraguas como una escoba mágica.

Ella se coloco al lado de Ace y se mantuvo suspendida en el aire.

-"Lamento el retraso, tenía muchas cosas por atender"- dijo Somnium.

Ace se sonrió e hizo aparecer seis anillos entre sus dedos.

Los anillos comenzaron a levitar y a girar en el aire.

-"¿Son estos los anillos que Hunter forjo para esas chicas?"- pregunto Somnium.

-"Efectivamente, ya le entregue el suyo a Sunset y aun me falta por encontrar el momento preciso para entregarles a las demás sus respectivos anillos, pero como se ve las cosas el momento será antes de lo esperado"- dijo Ace.

-"A que te refieres"- dijo Somnium.

Ace se puso serio y miro el cielo nocturno.

-"He sentido la presencia de nuestro adversario y no es nada débil, esto seguro que antes de lo esperado comenzaran los eventos extraños en esta ciudad y el caos reinara en todas partes"- dijo Ace.

Somnium también se puso seria y de su mano hizo aparecer unas pequeñas hadas de colores.

-"Espero que mis amigas puedan proteger a los niños, ellos son los que más me preocupan"- dijo Somnium haciendo que las hadas volaran por rumbos diferentes.

-"No te preocupes, son los adolecentes y adultos los que sufrirán por esta situación, los deseos de los niños son puros e inocentes, pero en el caso de los adultos esto es diferente, sus deseos son corruptos, carentes de sentido y egoístas, como siempre he dicho los humanos siempre desean lo que no necesitan y lo que no quieren en realidad"- dijo Ace mientras caminaba fuera de los dominios de la Granja Apple, siendo seguido por Somnium.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

El Comienzo del Caos

Una vez que las Crusaders explicaron lo sucedido y que las chicas platicaran sobre la aparición de Ace, cada una se despido y se encaminaron a sus respectivos hogares.

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Sunset llego a su apartamento en un distrito comercial casi en la periferia de la ciudad, su apartamento era pequeño pero acogedor, contaba con una cocina pequeña, un baño, un sencillo living y una habitación.

Una vez dentro de su apartamento Sunset se encamino a su habitación, el lugar más cómodo del apartamento.

Una cama, un escritorio y un armario era todo el mobiliario que contaba, pero para darle más alegría al lugar le pidió a Pinkie que le ayudara a decorarlo, lo que dio como resultado una habitación muy colorida y llena de recuerdos felices.

Sunset se dejo caer en la cama y de su mesa de noche tomo el viejo libro que tenía como tarea traducir.

Ella con calma abrió el libro en la página que tenia marcada con el separador y sin perder tiempo comenzó a leer con mucha tranquilidad el contenido del libro.

Como alrededor de la media noche, Sunset aparto la vista del libro debió al leve cansancio que sentía.

Ella dejo el libro en la mesa y luego se acomodo en la cama mirando el cielo.

-"Hoy fue un día muy extraño, primero aquel misterioso joven que ahora sabemos que se llama Ace, luego lo que le sucedió a las niñas y sin olvidar lo del anillo"- pensó Sunset.

Fue esto último lo que le quedo dando vueltas en su mente por varios minutos.

Sunset extrajo del bolsillo de su chaqueta el anillo de plata y comenzó a contemplarlo fijamente.

-"Como dijo Rarity, es una pieza de joyería de muy alta calidad, entonces porque me la habrá dado"- pensó Sunset.

Fue en eso que una idea le cruzo por la mente.

Ella giro el anillo y comenzó a ponérselo en el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Cuando el anillo llego al final de su dedo, una intensa fuerza mágica cruzo por todo su cuerpo y le hizo entra en un trance.

Ella pronto se vio entrando en un túnel de colores y sonidos extraños, que terminaba en una luz cegadora.

Sunset de repente cayó en una superficie suave y agradable, que al verla con más atención se dio cuenta que era un césped muy bien cuidado.

Ella alzo la mirada y su sorpresa fue grande, estaba dentro de un círculo formado por siete piedras enormes que estaban gravadas con símbolos extraños.

-"Una estructura megalítica"- pensó Sunset al ponerse de pie.

Fuera del círculo Sunset pudo ver unas colinas, un bosque y un imponente castillo a lo lejos.

-"¿Dónde estoy, esto no parece ser Canterlot?"- dijo Sunset.

Ella camino para salir del círculo, pero cuando intento poner un pie fuera de las piedras, una fuerza la empujo y le hizo caer al suelo.

Sunset se levanto rápidamente y con su mano intento tocar lo que la empujo.

Una especie de campo de fuerza rodeaba el círculo y era el responsable que ella no pudiera salir.

-"Que es esto… un barrera mágica"- pensó Sunset.

-"No te esfuerces no conseguirás salir"- dijo una voz arriba de ella.

Sunset alzo la miraba y vio a un hombre vestido con una túnica blanca sentado sobre una de las piedras que formaba el círculo.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"- pregunto Sunset.

Ella sintió algo de nerviosismo al ver la cara del hombre, ya que no tenia, sino una máscara blanca con una inquietante sonrisa burlona.

-"Yo soy Hunter"- dijo Hunter.

Sunset quedo estupefacta al oír su nombre.

-"Tú…Tú eres el autor del libro… "Las notas de Hunter"- dijo Sunset.

-"Que comes que adivinas… (Risa)…y tú debes ser Sunset Shimmer, la ex alumna de la Princesa Celestia"- dijo Hunter con un tono burlón.

-"Si, efectivamente, pero como sabes quién soy"- pregunto Sunset.

-"Cariño, yo lo sé todo"- dijo Hunter.

Sunset agito la cabeza para centrarse en lo que realmente importaba y también intento mantener la calma en ese momento.

-"Me puedes decir donde me encuentro, por favor"- dijo Sunset amablemente.

-"Linda, la pregunta no es donde, sino cuando"- dijo Hunter.

-"¿Cuándo?"- pregunto Sunset confundida.

-"Cariño, esto es Escocia en el año 1.150 después de Cristo"- dijo Hunter.

Sunset estaba aun más atónita.

-"Estoy en el pasado"- dijo Sunset asombrada.

-"En realidad tú mente está en el pasado, tú cuerpo sigue en tu apartamento"- dijo Hunter.

-"Pero como llegue…"- dijo Sunset.

Entonces ella recordó que se puso el anillo.

-"Fue el anillo el que me trajo"- dijo Sunset.

-"Así que mi trabajo dio frutos, eso es satisfactorio"- dijo Hunter.

-"A que te refieres"- dijo Sunset.

-"Cariño, yo fui quien creó ese anillo"- dijo Hunter.

-"Espera tú creaste esta cosa, entonces conoces a Ace"- dijo Sunset.

-"Conocerlo, él es mi encarnación y por tal tiene mis recuerdos, además de mis poderes"- dijo Hunter.

-"Entonces sabes lo que sucederá en mi época, verdad"- dijo Sunset.

-"Efectivamente, se lo que sucede en tú época, además se como terminara y no será nada bueno"- dijo Hunter.

-"Entonces háblame de aquello, quiero saber a que me enfrentare junto con mis amigas y como vencer a mis enemigos"- dijo Sunset.

Hunter comenzó a reír jocosamente.

-"Ok, creo que tienes el derecho a saberlo"- dijo Hunter.

Hunter carraspeo y tomo aire.

-"Antes del Hombre existían los dinosaurios y antes de los dinosaurios existía el gran Maestro, una entidad muy compleja que llego a la Tierra hace unos 2.000 millones de años provenientes del espacio exterior, este ser formaba parte de la esencia que dio forma al universo y siendo más preciso, era parte de los restos de la entidad todopoderosa conocida como Salomón, él gran creador de toda las cosas"- comenzó a decir Hunter.

-"Este ser conformaban un aspecto muy importante en Salomón, el ser el protector de la creación, el Maestro fue el responsable de la formación de la vida en el planeta y cuando llego la época de los mamíferos, fue él quien enseño a los primeros homínidos a poder adaptarse a la tierra primitiva, con el tiempo el Maestro se dio cuenta que su existencia era innecesaria como un sola entidad única, fue por eso que el Maestro dividió su cuerpo en 20 partes a las que él llamo Noah, las cuales representaban todo los aspectos de los humanos, pero una esencia inesperada contamino una de las partes del Maestro, dando origen a la entidad mas putrefacta y corrupta de todo el multiverso "Chaos" el Noah de la corrupción y el señor del Abismo universal, Chaos comenzó a contaminar todo la creación de la Tierra volviendo al mundo un lugar no apto para la vida, pero gracias a la intervención de los demás Noah se logro contener a Chaos y traer paz al mundo"- dijo Hunter.

Sunset estaba anonadada por la historia que Hunter le conto.

-"Espera…todo lo que me contaste realmente sucedió"- dijo Sunset.

-"Sip, es todo verdad, el motivo porque nadie conoce esta historia es debido a que la iglesia católica elimino todo los registros sobre el tema, ya que iban en contra de su ideología"- dijo Hunter.

-"¿Pero como sabes todo sobre aquel evento?"- pregunto Sunset.

-"Bueno, se puede decir que yo estuve allí"- dijo Hunter con un tono extraño.

Sunset estaba atónita con la respuesta.

-"Eso quieres que tú…"- dijo Sunset.

-"Yo soy uno de los Noah que emergieron del cuerpo del Maestro, soy el Noah de la Armonía y el guardián de la realidad"- dijo Hunter.

-"Wow, he estado hablando con un dios todo este tiempo"- dijo Sunset anonadada.

-"Cambiando de tema, Chaos no fue contenido del todo, parte de su energía contamino muchas cosas, y es esta contaminación lo que va a destruir tú nuevo hogar"- dijo Hunter.

-"Y como se manifestara"- dijo Sunset.

-"Los deseos y sueños de las personas van a ser el catalizador de todos los males que acontecerán, pero un ser en particular será el gestor de todo, un enemigo invisible e inaudible, una aberración de un plano fuera del mundo físico"- dijo Hunter.

Sunset grabo las palabras de Hunter en su mente para no olvidarlas.

-"Bueno, quiero preguntarte otra cosa"- dijo Sunset.

-"Dime, soy todo oídos"- dijo Hunter.

-"¿Porque este libro está escrito en una lengua que es originaria de Equestria?"- Pregunto Sunset.

-"Oh, bueno eso es debido a que yo escribí este libro en muchas lenguas, como te mencione soy una Noah y seguro que tú memoria te está fallando, no recordaras que ellos también existen en Equestria, es ese el motivo por el cual existe una copia de mi libro en esa lengua, además le pedí a Ace que te entregara esta versión en Latín poni porque de esa forma solo tú podrías leerlo"- dijo Hunter.

-"Ya veo"- dijo Sunset.

Ella se puso a pensar en el comentario sobre que su memoria le fallaba, pero en eso recordó que tenía el anillo en su mano y lo alzo para que Hunter lo viera.

-"Otra cosa, me gustaría saber todo sobre este anillo"- dijo Sunset.

Hunter balanceo la cabeza y comenzó a tararear algo.

-"Me temo que no hay tiempo para hablar de aquello, porque te está llamando en este momento"- dijo Hunter.

-"¿Eh?"- dijo Sunset confundida.

En eso el sonido como de una vibración comenzó a envolverla y sin previo aviso ella se encontró acostada en su cama.

-"Todo fue un sueño"- dijo Sunset confundida.

En eso el sonido de la vibración volvió a resonar en su habitación.

Sunset se reincorpora en seguida y busco la fuente de la vibración.

No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que lo que vibraba era el diario con el cual se comunicaba con la Princesa Twilight.

Sunset abrió el diario y leyó lo que la Princesa Twilight le escribió.

-"Querida Sunset, lamento mi retraso en contestar tú mensaje, refiriéndome a aquello temo que no tengo muchos recursos para ilustrarte, pero me he puesto en contacto con alguien que sabe mucho al respecto, es un viejo amigo que sabe muchos temas esotéricos, cuando tenga más información te escribiré, tú amiga Princesa Twilight Sparkle"- leyó Sunset en el diario.

Sunset suspiro y se dejo caer en la silla de su escritorio.

-"Sabia que la Princesa no tendría respuestas a esta situación"- dijo Sunset.

En eso ella sintió algo en su mano derecha, era el anillo que estaba en su dedo índice.

Sunset se dio cuenta que todo lo que vio en ese sueño fue real y que estuvo hablando con un dios del pasado.

-"Debo decirles a las chicas sobre esto…"- pensó Sunset.

Ella miro el anillo en su dedo y no pudo dejar de pensar en el motivo por el cual Hunter forjo semejante pieza de joyería.

-"Me gustaría averiguar para que sirve esto"- dijo Sunset mientras se quitaba el anillo

Cuando Sunset iba a dejar el anillo en la mesa un ruido extraño a aleto y se volteó para ver de qué se trataba.

En eso y sin querer dejo caer el anillo al suelo.

Sunset intento recogerlo, pero en eso una especie de sombra entro por la ventana y se introdujo en su cuerpo, provocando que sus extremidades de estremecieran y una sensación de nauseas comenzara a aquejarla.

-"Que me sucede"- dijo Sunset muy mareada e intentando contener las nauseas.

Ella comenzó a caminar en zigzag por la habitación y en eso perdió el conocimiento cayendo de costado en la cama.

Por la ventana de la habitación de Sunset se pudo visualizar una silueta pequeña y deforme que huía de aquel lugar portando una gema oscura entre sus manos.

Aquella criatura corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a una zona en altura en donde se desplomo del cansancio.

-"Uf, no sé porque la ama solicita tantas cosas para poder llegar a este mundo"- dijo la criatura casi sin voz por el cansancio.

La luz de la luna ilumino la ciudad a través de las nubes y revelo la identidad de la criatura.

Aquella criatura no superaba el medio metro de alto, tenía una forma casi humana, con orejas muy grandes, nariz larga y curva, ojos pequeños, una joroba en la espalda y los dientes chuecos, a simple vista uno diría que era un gnomo.

Después de recobrar el aliento, el gnomo levanto la gema y luego la soltó.

La gema se elevo por los aires y después de alcanzar una altura apropiada comenzó a absorber una energía multicolor que emanaba de toda la ciudad.

Después de realizar esta acción la gema cayó en las manos del gnomo y luego este salió corriendo antes que alguien le viera.

Al día siguiente Twilight estaban sentada en la entrada de Canterlot High, esperando a que todas sus amigas llegaran, cosa que con el paso de los minutos comenzó a suceder.

Una a una las demás chicas comenzaron a aparecer y se reunieron junto a Twilight, pero cuando el reloj anunciaba la hora de entrada una de las chicas aun no aparecía, era Sunset.

-"Que le habrá pasado, ella jamás llega tarde"- dijo Twilight muy preocupada.

-"No te preocupes querida, debe tener un motivo por el cual no venir a clases"- dijo Rarity.

-"Tal vez se enfermo"- dijo Fluttershy.

-"Oh tal vez una criatura mágica de otra dimensión la ataco cuando iba a casa y está muy herida por la batalla…"- dijo Pinkie.

Twilight se puso aun más nerviosa y las demás mirando a Pinkie con mucha severidad.

-"Que, solo es una idea"- dijo Pinkie sin entender por qué la miraban de esa forma.

-"Bueno creo que será mejor llamarla"- dijo Applejack.

-"Si, creo que tienes razón"- dijo Rainbow sacando su móvil.

El sonido de ocupado sonó por varios minutos en el móvil y no hubo respuesta alguna de Sunset, cosa que a las chicas no les pareció muy normal.

-"Ok, yo también me estoy empezando a preocupar"- dijo Applejack.

-"Creo que deberíamos ir a verla para descartar sospechas"- dijo Rarity.

-"Digo lo mismo"- dijo Twilight poniéndose de pie.

Rainbow la tomo del hombro y la detuvo.

-"Tú quédate aquí, yo iré a comprobar si ella está bien, más que mal puede usar mis poderes para llegar en poco tiempo"- dijo Rainbow.

En eso Rainbow intento correr a súper-velocidad, pero tropezó misteriosamente y cayó al suelo.

-"Que carajo"- dijo Rainbow mientras se levantaba rápidamente.

Ella intentando volver a correr otra vez, pero volvió a caerse al suelo.

-"Que me sucede, no puedo usar mis poderes"- dijo Rainbow muy preocupada.

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco pude usarlos cuando intentaba colocarles algunas decoraciones a mi vestido"- dijo Rarity.

Pinkie lanzo unas mostacillas al suelo y Twilight intento hacer levitar algunas cosas, pero no hubo resultado alguno.

-"Que nos sucede"- dijo Rainbow asustada.

-"Hemos pedido nuestros poderes, pero como"- dijo Rarity.

-"No lo sé, esto es muy raro"- dijo Twilight.

-"Sera acaso este uno de los eventos extraños que anunció Sunset"- dijo Fluttershy.

-"Es posible, porque esto es muy extraño"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Ese es otro motivo por el cual debemos ir a ver a Sunset"- dijo Twilight.

En eso el bolso de Twilight comenzó a moverse, era Spike que estaba intentando salir.

Twilight abrió el bolso rápidamente para liberarlo.

-"Uf, ya llegaste a la secundaria y no me despertaste"- dijo Spike.

-"Lo siento Spike, lo olvide por completo"- dijo Twilight.

-"¿Que sucede?"- pregunto Spike.

-"Todas hemos pedido nuestros poderes y además no tenemos noticias de Sunset"- dijo Applejack.

Spike salto del bolso y comenzó a caminar a las chicas.

-"Pero eso es grave, porque no van a comprobar si sucede algo con ella"- dijo Spike.

-"Lo sabemos terroncito, y eso vamos a hacer"- dijo Applejack.

En eso Twilight sintió un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte que le hizo caer sobre sus rodillas, además una sensación de vacío le invadió y de momento a otro ella comenzó a experimentar que su mente era absorbida por algo y llevada a un lugar muy lejano.

Twilight se despertó desorientada en la entrada de Canterlot High, pero para su espanto aquel lugar no era de la misma forma que recordaba, toda la secundaria estaba en ruinas y había manchas de sangre por el suelo, además unos alaridos desgarradores comenzaron a helar la sangre de Twilight.

-"¿Dónde estoy?"- dijo Twilight muy asustada.

-"No tengas miedo y no dejes que tú cordura se deteriore"- dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Twilight se volteo rápidamente y se encontró de frente con una pre-adolecente con un vestido gótico, la cabellera azul y portando un paraguas en una de sus manos.

-"¿Quién eres?"- dijo Twilight asustada.

-"Mi nombre es Somnium y soy la Noah que protege el plano onírico"- dijo Somnium.

-"El plano onírico, eso quiere decir que esto es un sueño"- dijo Twilight.

Somnium asistió con la cabeza.

-"Mas bien, esto es el intento de un ser oscuro para tomar el control de tú mente, generando una distorsión demoniaca de la realidad que percibes"- dijo Somnium.

Twilight estaba muy confundida y no podía pensar con claridad.

En eso una sombre se cernió sobre ella y Somnium.

-"Al fin te encontré, Twilight"- dijo una voz conocida para ella.

Twilight alzo la mirada y horrorizada vio a una Midnight gigantesca apoyada sobre las ruinas de la secundaria, la cual le sonreía burlonamente.

Twilight cayó de rodillas muy aterrada, no podía moverse por el miedo.

-"Te dije que no tuvieras miedo"- dijo Somnium con un tono tranquilo.

-"Pero… como se supone que no tenga miedo... jamás lograre vencerla sin mis poderes, además ella es enorme... "- dijo Twilight casi sin voz.

-"Es posible Twilight, pero estas dispuesta a rendirte tan fácilmente y no luchar por tus amigas"- dijo Somnium.

Twilight miro a Somnium sorprendida y avergonzada por las palabras de ella.

-"Bueno..."- dijo Twilight intentando sacar una respuesta lógica.

En eso la gigantesca Midnight se abalanzo rápidamente sobre las chicas.

Twilight dio un grito de espanto, al ver que su fin se acercaba en frente de sus ojos.

En eso Somnium alzo su mano y Midnight fue repelida por un escudo de energía invisible.

Twilight estaba con la boca abierta viendo como Somnium le protegía de su lado oscuro.

-"Créeme, solo debes confiar en ti misma y todo saldrá bien" dijo Somnium con tranquilidad y sonriendo amablemente.

Midnight molesta cerro el puño e intento aplastar a Somnium.

Somnium volvió a colocar su mano y contuvo el ataque de Midnight, pero ella seguía ejerciendo fuerza contra Somnium.

-"Ese campo de fuerza no va a ser suficiente para detenerla... nadie puede, ni siquiera yo..." pensó Twilight desilusionada por su poder.

En eso Somnium sonrió y su fuerza mágica se incremento demasiado, provocando que Midnight comenzara a retroceder.

-"Increíble"- dijo Twilight atónita al ver como Midnight era expulsada lejos y caía de espaldas al suelo.

Midnight de repuso rápidamente y concentro energía en su mano para atacar a Somnium.

-"No me subestimes"-dijo Somnium mientras que mágicamente convertía su paraguas en una afilada katana y luego realizaba un corte con ella.

Tras un destello de luz, Somnium cortó el brazo de Midnight con una facilidad aterradora.

Midnight lanzo un grito de dolor y de enojo.

-"El valor nace dentro de uno cuando nos damos cuenta que el miedo nos debilita y nos convierte en las personas de detestamos, además el enfrentarte a tus propios miedos te dará la fuerza para proteger lo que más amas"- dijo Somnium.

Midnight muy enojada intento aplastar otra vez a Somnium con su pie, pero en eso ella dio un gran salto y con un movimiento rápido de su espada cortó por la mitad a Midnight.

-"Ella tiene razón, no debo temerle a algo que forma parte de mí, yo soy quien tiene que someter a Midnight y obligarla a ser solo una mera sombra de mi ser"- pensó Twilight mientras miraba como Midnight se despedazaba frente a sus ojos.

Somnium descendió en frente de Twilight y con un movimiento de su mano volvió a convertir la espada en un paraguas.

-"Gracias por salvarme, si no fuera por ti estaría a merced de Midnight"- dijo Twilight abrazando a Somnium.

Somnium sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-"No te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí, para protegerte a ti, a tus amigas y a todos los que sean atrapados por las fuerzas de los Nocturns"- dijo Somnium.

-"¿Los Nocturns?"- pregunto Twilight.

-"Todo a su debido tiempo, ahora debes volver a la realidad, tú amiga Sunset está en grave peligro"- dijo Somnium.

-"Espera… ¿Qué sabes de ella? ¿Qué le paso?"- pregunto agitada Twilight.

-"Ya lo sabrás"- dijo Somnium y chasqueo los dedos.

Twilight abruptamente regreso a la realidad, se encontró acostada en el césped y rodeada por sus amigas que la miraban muy preocupadas.

-"Oh, gracias al dios que despertaste"- dijo Rarity muy preocupada.

-"Si, cuando te vimos desmayarte en frente de nosotras nos preocupamos"- dijo Pinkie.

-"Ten, bebe algo"- dijo Applejack mientras le entregaba una botella con jugo de manzana.

Twilight aun estaba agitada, pero acepto el jugo.

-"¿Que te sucedió?"- pregunto Fluttershy.

Spike comenzó a lamer la cara de Twilight para confortarla.

-"Lo que me sucedió es muy difícil de explicar"- dijo Twilight mientras levantaba a Spike y lo abrazaba.

-"Tómate tu tiempo"- dijo Pinkie.

Twilight respiro y se calmo para poder explicar de la mejor manera.

-"Cuando estábamos en la entrada sentí un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte que me hizo desmayarme, al despertarme ya no me encontraban en Canterlot High, o eso es lo que yo creía, estaba en un mundo en ruinas y tétrico en donde unos gritos de ultratumba me helaban la sangre, una chica llamada Somnium apareció para contenerme en aquella situación, fue en eso que…(respiración profunda)…Midnight apareció como una gigante e intento matarme, pero Somnium me protegió y destruyo a Midnight, luego me hablo de…Oh no"- dijo Twilight y se levanto del suelo con mucha agitación.

-"Que sucede Twilight"- dijo Applejack asustada.

-"Es Sunset, Somnium me dijo que ella está en peligro"- dijo Twilight agitada.

-"Pero no será parte de tú sueño, digo todo lo que contaste parecía ser una divagación del desmayo"- dijo Rainbow.

-"No lo creo, eso fue tan real, tengo que ir a salvarla"- dijo Twilight con euforia.

-"Cálmate querida"- dijo Rarity.

Applejack salió del grupo y entro en la secundaria con mucha prisa.

-"Adonde habrá ido"- dijo Rainbow.

Las demás se encogieron de hombros.

Al cabo de unos minutos Applejack salió con algo en las manos.

-"Tengo las llaves de la camioneta de Big Mac, vamos a la casa de Sunset"- dijo Applejack señalando la camionera roja del estacionamiento.

Todas se subieron rápidamente a la camioneta y en menos de un minuto las seis chicas salieron de la secundaria lo más rápido que se podía.

Después de unos minutos las seis chicas llegaron al bock de apartamentos en donde vivía Sunset.

Applejack toco a la puerta varias veces, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

-"¡Sunset, somos nosotras, estas allí!"- grito Pinkie.

No hubo respuesta y la tensión entre las chicas iba en aumento.

-"Debemos abrir la puerta, ella puede estar en peligro"- dijo Twilight.

En eso Rainbow levanto el tapete de la entrada y saco una llave oxidada del suelo.

-"Espero que esta llave vieja aun sirva"- dijo Rainbow.

Ella introdujo la llave en la puerta y luego la giro.

La puerta se abrió realizando un chirrido incomodo, debido a lo deteriorada que estaba las bisagras.

El departamento estaba completamente a oscuras, como si alguien hubiera cerrado todo para evitar que la luz pudiera entrar en las habitaciones.

-"¡Sunset!"- grito Applejack.

Un silencio incomodo rodeaba a las chicas, ellas sentían que algo no estaba bien en aquel lugar, pero debían localizar a su amiga.

Las chicas rápidamente revisaron cada lugar del apartamento y cuando llegaron al dormitorio al fin encontraron a Sunset.

Ella estaba tendida en la cama en una posición bastante incómoda.

-"¡Sunset, gracias a dios! ¿Estás bien?"- dijo Twilight acercándose a ella.

Pero una vez que ella toco su cuerpo se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal.

El cuerpo de Sunset estaba helado, rígido y pálido, como si estuviera muerta.

-"Oh no, ella esta…"- dijo Twilight casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Fluttershy se acerco rápidamente y la reviso.

-"Aun respira, pero con mucha dificultad"- dijo Fluttershy con tono preocupado.

-"Debemos llamar a una ambulancia"- dijo Rarity.

Applejack saco su móvil para llamar, pero no pudo no había señal en aquel lugar.

-"¿Alguien tiene señal?"- dijo Applejack.

Las demás revisaron sus móviles y negaron con la cabeza.

-"Que vamos a hacer no podemos dejarla así"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Llevémosla nosotras al hospital"- dijo Pinkie.

Las chicas tomaron a Sunset para levantarla, pero no pudieron mover su cuerpo, el cual misteriosamente estaba pegado en la cama.

-"No quiero ser pesimista, pero todo me está dando escalofríos, es como si algo impidiera que salváramos a Sunset"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Pero debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejarla en este estado"- dijo Twilight histérica.

Rarity la sujeto para contenerla.

-"Vamos a encontrar la solución, no pierdas la calma"- dijo Rarity.

-"Creo que lo primero será abrir las persianas, con esta oscuridad no podernos hacer mucho"- dijo Applejack.

Las chicas se dividieron para abrir todas las ventanas.

Twilight se acerco a la ventana que estaba justo en frente del escritorio de Sunset.

En el momento que ella abrió la persiana su mirada se coloco en una persona que estaba parada en la calle, era Ace.

Twilight quedo estupefacta al verle e intento llamar las demás, pero en eso Ace comenzó a mover sus manos

Ace primero le sonrió a Twilight y luego con su mano le señalo el suelo, para luego apuntar a su espalda.

Twilight confundida intentaba entender lo que Ace le intentaba decir, pero en eso las demás chicas aparecieron.

-"Eh Twilight, ¿Sucede algo?"- pregunto Rainbow al verla tan absorta mirando la ventana.

-"El joven misterioso que salvo a las niñas ayer, está en la ventana"- dijo Twilight señalando la ventana, pero cuando volteo para ver Ace, éste ya no estaba.

-"Se fue"- dijo Twilight atónita.

-"No habrá sido algo de tú imaginación"- dijo Applejack.

-"No, él estaba allí parado y me intentaba decir algo"- dijo Twilight.

-"¿Y qué te dijo?"- pregunto Fluttershy.

-"No estoy segura, él me señalaba el suelo y luego a mi espalda"- dijo Twilight.

En eso Twilight se dio cuenta que en realidad señalaba a Sunset.

-"Él me quería decir algo sobre Sunset, tal vez como reanimarla"- dijo Twilight

Spike que estaba en los brazos de Fluttershy se agito para soltarse y camino hasta Twilight.

-"Déjame intentar buscar en el suelo"- sugirió Spike.

Ella asistió con la cabeza y se alejo del escritorio.

Spike comenzó a olfatear por todas partes intentando buscar cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar.

Fue eso que al introducirse entre las patas del escritorio localizo el anillo de plata que Ace le entrego a Sunset.

-"Encontré algo"- dijo Spike y salió con el anillo en su hocico.

-"Buen trabajo, Spike"- dijo Twilight recibiendo lo que tenía Spike en el hocico.

-"Un segundo, ese no es el anillo que Sunset nos mostro ayer"- dijo Rainbow.

-"Si, y dijo que se lo entrego ese joven"- dijo Rarity.

-"Pero que significa"- dijo Applejack.

En eso Pinkie tomo el anillo con mucha agitación.

-"Tengo una corazonada, esto es como en el cuento de la bella durmiente, el príncipe debe darle un beso para despertarla, pero en este caso hay que ponerle el anillo"- dijo Pinkie.

-"Esa es la idea más ridícula que he escuchado"- dijo Rainbow.

-"No, Pinkie puede tener razón, también tengo el presentimiento que ese anillo podrá hacer algo, por algo ese joven se lo entrego a Sunset y me señalo que lo buscara"- dijo Twilight.

Las chicas se miraron y asistieron con la cabeza.

Pinkie le entrego el anillo a Twilight, y ella lentamente comenzó a acercarse a Sunset.

Una vez al lado de ella, Twilight tomo su mano y le introdujo el anillo en el dedo índice con mucha suavidad.

Un destello rojizo emergió del anillo y por toda la habitación comenzaron a aparecer llamas fantasmagóricas que comenzaron a avanzar al cuerpo de Sunset.

-"Que está pasando"- dijo Rainbow atónita.

Rarity tenía abrazada a Fluttershy, ambas estaba muy aterradas por aquellas llamas espectrales.

Cuando las llamas llegaron al cuerpo de Sunset, ella se remeció, su cuerpo comenzó a recuperar color y comenzó a respirar con mucha fuerza.

En eso desde la boca de Sunset fue liberada una masa oscura que se mantuvo en el aire por un lapsus de tiempo.

-"¿Qué diablos es eso?"- dijo Applejack.

La masa oscura aterrizo y lentamente comenzó a tomar forma humanoide.

Las chicas retrocedieron, esperando algún movimiento de aquella cosa.

Sin previo aviso el humanoide se abalanzo con una velocidad enorme contra Applejack y la azoto contra la pared, luego se lanzo contra Rainbow, pero esta se defendió lo mejor que pudo.

-"¡Corran, salgan rápido, yo lo distraeré!"- grito Rainbow mientras luchaba con el humanoide.

Rarity y Fluttershy corrieron a la puerta, pero el humanoide en un descuido de Rainbow lanzo una sustancia negra como la brea y paralizo a las dos chicas al instante.

-"¡Maldito!"- grito Rainbow, mientras intentaba golpear al humanoide con una silla.

El humanoide la esquivo y tomo a Rainbow del cuello.

Pinkie se lanzo sobre él y comenzó a golpearle con sus manos.

El humanoide en un movimiento rápido lanzo a Rainbow contra Pinkie, dejando a ambas parcialmente inconscientes.

Twilight estaba aterrada y no sabía qué hacer en eso momento.

Fue en eso que el humanoide se lanzo contra ella, pero Spike se le abalanzo y comenzó a morderle.

-"¡Spike!"- grito Twilight.

El humanoide estiro su brazo y agarro a Spike, para luego lanzarlo contra la pared.

-"No"- dijo Twilight muy asustada.

Ella intento huir, pero el humanoide la tomo por el cuello y alzo la otra mano para destrozarle la cara.

Twilight no podía hacer nada y se resigno a aceptar destino soltando sus últimas lágrimas.

En eso y de forma abrupta la mano del humanoide se le prendió en fuego, obligándole a soltar a Twilight y a retroceder.

Twilight jadeo en el suelo, no sabía lo que sucedió pero estaba a salvo.

Un jadeo fuerte alerto a Twilight y le hizo alzar la cabeza para mirar.

Twilight quedo boquiabierta al ver a Sunset de pie con los ojos brillando intensamente y con un aura mágica que le rodeaba todo el cuerpo.

-"No…te permitiré…que le…hagas daño a Twilight, ni a nadie…mientras viva"- dijo Sunset con voz profunda.

El humanoide se reincorporo y se abalanzo contra Sunset.

Fue en eso que Sunset chasqueo los dedos y por arte de magia el humanoide fue incinerado por una intenso torbellino de fuego que apareció de la nada.

En cuestión de segundo el humanoide fue reducido a cenizas, Twilight estaba atónita y al mismo tiempo agradecida que Sunset le salvara la vida.

-"¿Están bien tú y las demás?"- dijo Sunset con una voz extraña.

-"Si, todas están a salvo, gracias a ti"- dijo Twilight con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Eso es lo único que me importa"- dijo Sunset con una sonrisa antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Twilight con dificultad se reincorporo y fue a auxiliar a sus amigas.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad, en específico en una tienda abandonada se localizaba el gnomo de la noche anterior.

Éste se encontraba azotándose la cabeza contra una pared, como si se estuviera castigando por algo.

-"Tonto, tonto, como pude fallar dos veces, mi ama me matara si se entera"- decía el gnomo mientras se daba cabezazos.

En eso él dejo de castigarse y se sentó en el suelo.

-"Ahora solo hará falta esperar a que lleguen esas buenas para nada, no sé como mi ama puede confiar en unas…Mmm…parece que dijo que eran Arpías o algo así"- dijo el gnomo.

-"Escucharon eso, no llamo arpías"- dijo de sopetón una voz chillona.

-"Como se atreve esa basura en ofendernos de esa forma, comparándonos con unas cabeza de pájaro"- dijo otra voz.

-"Oh no sean tan rudas con él, no ven que solo es un mísero lacayo que no vale para nada"- dijo otra voz.

-"¿Quien anda hay?"- dijo el duendo algo nervioso.

Desde la sombra de una esquina aparecieron tres jóvenes, la primera era una chica con el pelo rizado muy grande de color dorado, la otra tenía dos coletas largas con cabellos morados con celeste y la ultima con una cola de caballo muy larga de color celeste con azul oscuro.

-"Ustedes son…"- dijo el gnomo atónito.

-"Así es cariño, somos las Dazzlings"- dijo Adagio con una sonrisa en la cara.


End file.
